


Pranks For the Memories

by Forever_Destiel



Series: My Little Angel: Friendship Is Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel In Love, Castiel Reads, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Good Friend, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean is a Little Shit, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s01e17 Hell House, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship lessons, Friendship/Love, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pie, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Castiel, Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Sam Winchester, Puns & Word Play, Rogue Angel Castiel, Sam Winchester Detoxing From Demon Blood, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), The Winchester Gospels, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x03;When Chuck drops a dime on a good place for Team Free Will to live after Sam is finished with demon blood detox, Dean decides to play a prank on Sam which escalates into a full-scale prank war - and Castiel decides to have some fun!





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh, glad that’s over.” Sam nearly stumbled out of the small room he’d been locked in at Bobby’s place, Dean and Castiel going over to help him. Dean hooked his arm under Sam’s and Castiel immediately got to healing him. Sam smiled a little, looking to both of them. “Thanks.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” Castiel assured, looking over Sam’s soul. He saw no darkness in it, only blinding light. “Your soul is pure once more. All is well.” Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’d hope so,” he added, “everything seems a bit calm now that we’ve stopped Armageddon.” Castiel nodded in agreement.

 

“I seems like that’s the case,” he chimed in, “and thank Father it is. With the hardships we’ve faced, I think we deserve a bit of calm after the long storm.” Sam chuckled himself.

 

“Don’t jinx it,” he teased. He straightened up, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Man, I feel better.”

 

“Just as long as you keep a healthy diet of abstaining from demon blood, you’ll remain this way,” Castiel said with a smile, “and I will personally be monitoring your progress. I can see your soul, after all.” The brothers laughed a bit at that, Castiel wondering if he had said something funny. Then again, human humor was a strange thing to understand. “Did I say something funny?” he finally asked. The pair only kept laughing, large grins on their faces. He narrowed his eyes, confused.

 

“It’s nothin’, Cas,” Dean said, “it’s just, uh…” He shrugged, Castiel deciding that was going to be his answer.

 

“Ya idjits, stop laughin’ and get to your new place.” They both turned to see Bobby a few feet away, arms crossed.

 

“Sure thing, Bobby,” Sam said, heading toward the exit. Dean followed behind him, saying a “Thanks, Bobby,” as he left. Castiel stopped before the elder human, head bowed slightly.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Singer, for assisting Sam as well as providing a temporary shelter for both Dean and I. For that I am in your debt.” Bobby chuckled, then pouted. Castiel adjusted his neck, standing up straight once more.

 

“No need to thank me,” Bobby said gruffly, “and you’re not in my debt.” Castiel gave a short nod. “Call me Bobby. Mr. Singer makes me sound like my dad. What a sack of crap he was,” Bobby mumbled. Castiel nodded once more, thinking of something comforting to say.

 

“I can assure you that your father, um…” He swallowed thickly, not knowing where to go from there. Bobby smiled a little.

 

“Don’t gotta try and tell me he’s doin’ well,” Bobby replied, “now go on.” Castiel smiled for a moment before turning to leave, Bobby calling, “You two better keep this one!” Castiel blushed as he went outside, seeing the brothers already in the Impala. Castiel thought for another moment, remembering Dean didn’t favor flying, even if it wasn’t himself being transported. He chose to do the human way, which he still found tedious even after the past few days. He climbed into the Impala and settled himself in the back seat, Dean quickly backing out and getting them onto the road.

 

“I’m gonna get some sleep,” Sam said, leaning his head back against the seats, “I didn’t get any being locked up in there.” Dean and Castiel were silent as Sam drifted off. Dean chuckled mischievously and looked at Castiel from over his shoulder.

 

“Cas, watch this,” he whispered. Dean rummaged around and held up a plastic spoon, Castiel remembering this trick from season one. Once Dean was sure that Sam was asleep, he gently put the spoon into Sam’s mouth. He then winked at Castiel, turning up the music. Sam snapped awake, pulling the spoon out of his mouth. “Works every time,” Dean said triumphantly, a grin on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and tossed the spoon, clearly unamused by the way he was pouting.

 

“Seriously? Again?” he asked flatly. Dean shrugged, still smiling widely. Castiel had to repress insensitive laughter, Sam glancing at him for a moment before turning his attention back to his older brother. “We’re not starting this crap up again, are we?”

 

“I don’t know, Sammy, are we?” Dean asked back. Sam chuckled sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

 

“Challenge accepted.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Woah.” That was all that Dean said when they stepped into their new home. Castiel nearly dropped the bags he was holding from awe. Chuck had said that he knew of an abandoned bunker in Lebanon but he never imagined something like this. “This is…  _ awesome _ ,” Dean said enthusiastically. Castiel saw Dean lean over the railing to look at the large room, then nearly dashing down it to look around. Castiel took the opportunity to fly down and place their things onto the table. Sam followed not too close behind with some more stuff, then opening the bag and looking through it.

 

“Thinks he can prank me and there won’t be consequences,” Sam muttered with a smirk on his face. He glanced to where Dean had disappeared, reaching into the bag and pulling out a pie. Castiel remembered that the bag Sam had been carrying had been filled with food to fill up the no-doubt empty fridge that would be in the kitchen Chuck informed them about. Chuck had been very kind when it came to discussing where he thought the Winchesters and Castiel could live peacefully - or, at least, as peacefully as life for hunters could get.

 

“Sam, if you don’t mind my asking, what are you planning to do?” Castiel inquired, curious. Sam chuckled and held up the pie.

 

“Let’s just say it’ll involve a lot of whipped cream.” Castiel tilted his head to the side, cogs turning in his head. He knew of Dean’s fondness for pie, and supposed that would play a part in Sam’s plan.

 

Castiel decided to get to work, taking up the bag Dean had insisted packing for him filled with human necessities, while also grabbing Dean’s as well. During his excitement he’d forgotten to take it, Castiel heading in the direction Dean had gone.

 

Going through the winding hallways, Castiel quickly found himself lost. He closed his eyes and thought, quickly locating Dean despite the sigils on his ribs - he did help him ascend from Hell, after all. Without even thinking, he started on his way to the hallway Dean was in instead of flying. It wasn’t even a thought anymore; Dean didn’t like it, so he wouldn’t do it. He came up to the hallway after a moment, hearing Dean talking to himself happily.

 

“The weapons wall can go here,” he muttered, Castiel sticking his head in to see Dean facing the back wall, “and- crap, I forgot my bag.”

 

“No need,” Castiel said, Dean nearly jumping. He turned around, eyes wide, breathing slightly faster.

 

“Holy crap, Cas, warn a guy before you do that.” Castiel nodded.

 

“Apologies,” he said as he stepped into the room, then holding up the bag, “but I hope retrieving your things is apology enough.” Dean cracked a smile, waving him in.

 

“You mind helping me decorate?” Castiel couldn’t help but admire the sparkle in his eyes. He hadn’t read of Dean being this happy in many, many novels, and the fact that he could bring a smile to Dean’s face brought him unadulterated joy. Castiel smiled a little and placed Dean’s bag onto the bed’s mattress, still covered by old yet well-kept sheets. Dean immediately opened it and rifled through, Castiel waiting patiently. Dean picked out a few magazines, Castiel casting his sight the other way when he realized they were Dean’s preferred type of reading material. Dean tucked them away in a drawer and pulled out some clothes, mostly consisting of flannel and plaid, as well as his father’s jacket. Castiel knew what to do, taking the clothes and going over to the drawers to put them away. “Thanks, Cas.” Castiel stole a momentary glimpse at Dean, who continued to grin widely. Castiel’s heart was warmed by it, by the thought that Dean was happy for once. Dean glanced over his shoulder and Castiel’s eyes went wide, looking back to the clothes hurriedly.

 

“What’cha smiling at?” Dean questioned, “you looked like you were reminiscing.” Castiel swallowed.

 

“Well, I, um…” He knew honesty was a favorable human trait, but the Winchesters had a recent streak of lying to hide important things. He continued to stammer, not knowing what to say. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You just… you haven’t been this elated in ages.” Dean went quiet for a moment, Castiel swallowing anxiously.

 

“I guess I haven’t,” Dean said after a moment. Castiel expected to be scolded for knowing more about Dean than he should when Dean added, “It’s nice of you to notice that.” Dean chuckled, Castiel staying silent and still in anticipation. “I’m gonna let you in on a secret. Promise you won’t tell Sammy?” Castiel turned around and nodded, Dean going over to his bag, pulling out a computer as he smirked mischievously. Dean waved him over and sat down on the end of the bed, Castiel joining him, hands in his lap. Dean opened the computer. There was a scream and a frightening picture of a decaying woman popped up, Castiel unfazed. Dean laughed a little, shutting it down. “This is Sam’s computer. It’ll be funny to watch, trust me.” Castiel nodded once more. Dean got up and looked around, then directing his attention to Castiel. “Want any help getting your stuff put away?” Castiel stood, shaking his head.

 

“I can do it on my own,” he assured, “besides, I do not require most of what humans do.” Dean rose an eyebrow.

 

“So you plan on wearing the same trench coat for the rest of your life?” Castiel looked down to his attire, having found it clean enough. Besides, he could clean himself up with a single blink. Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “C’mon, Cas. Let’s go get your room set up.”


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t long before Castiel had put away his final tie that looked identical to all the others, all of his coats hung up and everything in order. Dean had gone off to plant Sam’s computer for the prank, Castiel having decided to participate as a spectator. He went to the front room of the bunker, selecting a book and waiting patiently as he read it, flipping the pages leisurely. He could sense as Sam neared the room, finally coming in through the doorway with a pie and whipped cream in hand. “Hey, Cas,” he said as he walked in, sitting down at the end of the table. Castiel noticed his computer tucked under his arm, keeping quiet.

 

“Hello, Sam,” he responded, shutting his book with a gentle thump. He observed the pie and the whipped cream, wondering which prank would be more humorous. “Is that the pie and whipped cream you were referring to?” Sam nodded, smirking.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna get Dean back for earlier. Just like old times.” Castiel nodded.

 

“Yes, I read about that in season one’s ‘Hell House’, in which you and Dean went up against a Tulpa while simultaneously pranking one another.” Sam rose his eyebrows at him, smiling a bit.

 

“Wow,” he said, shaking his head, “Dean wasn’t kidding when he said you knew everything.” Sam shrugged, putting down his things as well as placing his computer in front of him. He opened it up, beginning to type when there was the sound of a scream.

 

“Holy  _ crap _ !” There was a crash and Castiel shot out of his seat, seeing Sam had fallen out of his own and was now breathing heavily on the floor, propped up on his elbows. Sam suddenly grit his teeth, mumbling, “Oh, I’m  _ so _ getting him back for that.” There was the sound of laughter and they both looked to the doorway to see Dean leaning against it, arms crossed as he grinned proudly at himself.

 

“Look at that, little brother,” he gloated, “seriously didn’t notice when I swiped it?” Sam stood up and rolled his eyes, Dean basking in his victory. Castiel smiled a little at Dean’s happiness, Dean giving an approving nod. “I guess Cas liked the show.” Sam turned to Castiel, throwing his hands up.

 

“C’mon, Cas!” Dean chuckled and Castiel gave a shrug along with a lopsided smile. He nearly gasped from anticipation when he saw Sam reach for the pie, putting some whipped cream on it. “Y’know what, Dean? You win. Here’s some pie as a peace treaty.” Dean grinned and went for the pie Sam held it out, the younger brother launching it. It hit Dean’s face with a “splat” and the tin fell off, leaving behind pie crust and filling covering Dean’s features. Dean reached up and wiped away apples from his eyes, groaning, yet chuckling.

 

“I should’ve known,” he muttered, then looking to his index finger before licking it clean. “Pie’s good, though.” Sam began to laugh, Castiel grinning.

 

“‘That’s all you got?’” he recited from memory, the brothers turning to him as Dean continued scraping pie and whipped cream off his face, “‘that’s weak. That is Bush-league.’” Dean and Sam chuckled, exchanging a wicked glance.

 

“I think he’s right,” Dean agreed, “we aren’t kids anymore, Sammy.” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

 

“Technically, ‘past you’ is right,” he added. Dean gave another nod, smiling widely as well as almost evilly. Sam was doing the same, going over to his computer and putting it under his arm once more.

 

“I guess I better keep my eyes peeled,” Sam said.

 

“You better,” Dean warned. Sam winked at Castiel, Dean sighing. “Now how the Hell am I supposed to clean this up?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and Dean was immediately good as new, Dean letting out a breath with a smile. “Thanks, Cas.” Sam rolled his eyes and began to walk off, Dean snickering. Suddenly Sam tripped over something invisible, landing almost flat on his face. “Watch out, Ginormo, I might have put some white string around here.”

 

“Jerk,” Sam muttered as he got up. Dean smirked.

 

“Bitch.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel walked into the kitchen later that day to see Sam muttering to himself as he stood by the counter. “Gonna get him back,” he said under his breath, Castiel peering inside the room. Next to Sam was a ketchup bottle and Castiel could pick up the very soft sound of powder being moved. He could also get the very gentle scent of…

 

“Baking soda?” he whispered to himself, brow furrowed. Sam jumped, turning around and leaning against the counter to block his prank preparations.

 

“Woah, Cas, don’t scare me like that,” he said with a nervous chuckle. Castiel looked from the ketchup bottle to Sam and tried to connect the pieces. They finally clicked, Castiel nodding a little.

 

“You’re going to get the vinegar in the ketchup to react with the baking soda,” he said quietly. Sam sighed, having been found out. 

 

“Yeah,” he muttered. “So…” His voice trailed off, Castiel raising his eyebrows, confused. He had no idea why Sam seemed so hesitant talking to him at the moment. “I’m guessing you’re going to tell Dean now?” he asked. Castiel shook his head.

 

“No, of course not,” he assured, “I wouldn’t want to interrupt this very important brotherly bonding moment. With everything that has been going on, I wouldn’t want to disrupt your activities.” Sam let out a relieved breath. Castiel thought to himself for a moment, questioning, “Why would you think that?” Sam chuckled.

 

“It’s obvious you’re closer to Dean than you are to me,” he pointed out, Castiel setting his jaw as another blush came to his cheeks.

 

“N-no I’m not,” he protested, keeping his sight away from Sam’s nearly accusatory eyes. Sam pouted skeptically and put his hands in his pockets. “Sam, I’m not,” Castiel repeated. Sam kept on staring at him like that, Castiel letting out a breath. “I’m sorry. I’ve studied Dean more than you and for that I greatly apologize.” Sam shrugged, smiling.

 

“No need to be sorry,” he said, calming Castiel’s slight guilt. Castiel truly felt bad that he’d looked more into Dean and his likes and dislikes and such than Sam’s. He knew having favorite characters was a common thing in reading, but this was real life, and friends couldn’t have favorite friends. Well, Castiel reasoned, they could, but the other friends shouldn’t know. “Dean’s always had that effect on people.” Castiel went over as Sam turned away and back to his work.

 

“B-but you’re a dynamic character as well,” Castiel attempted, but it came out as desperate to explain. “With your, um, now-deceased girlfriend, and Ruby and the demon blood, you’ve gone through such hardship but with hope and faith in yourself and your brother you’ve made it through.” Sam hummed a bit.

 

“Thanks,” he said, sounding sincere. Castiel let out a relieved breath, glad he’d managed to clean up the mess he’d made. “But, seriously, you’re gonna tell Dean?”

 

“No,” Castiel said firmly, “I will not give away any prank plan from either you or your brother.” Sam nodded, taking some baking soda into a small spoon and opening the ketchup bottle.

 

“So you’re indifferent,” Sam assumed as he poured in the baking soda. Castiel nodded as Sam put the baking soda into the ketchup bottle. “So, I’m not putting in too much because I’ve seen videos where the ketchup went  _ everywhere _ ,” Sam explained, “but it’s still gonna explode when Dean goes to use it. That’s payback for the wires.” Castiel nodded again, remembering how he’d had to be careful of the wire traps Dean had set lest he tripped and fell flat on his face. He guessed Sam had done that a few times, though realized Sam was tall enough to catch himself before he fell too hard. Castiel began to think, wondering if he could pull a prank of his own. He smiled and said his momentary goodbye, going off to plan.

 

Not too long later he could hear a loud “What the Hell, Sammy?!” come from the kitchen, and the sound of someone spitting something out as Sam said, “Mayo in the yogurt?! Really?!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Sam, I don’t think doing  _ that _ is… acceptable.” Castiel stood alone in Dean’s room, the door opened a crack. He knew Dean would probably come by to clean up and would end up hearing “Sam’s” plan, and decided to take advantage for a little prank of his own. He chose to mimic the voices of the Winchesters, to pin them against one another to get them together for a prank before possibly apologizing for turning them against each other. He hoped the brothers would appreciate his attempt.

 

“Cas, I think this is gonna work out,” Castiel said in Sam’s voice, also trying to replicate his speech patterns. “Dean’s never gonna recover from this one.” Castiel could sense as Dean drew near, Castiel adding, “He’ll never be able to beat this.” Castiel could pick up a devilish chuckle, soft, from outside the door.

 

“But what if Dean is planning something… bigger?” Castiel inquired, “something that can ‘beat yours’ with ease?” He kept himself in line of sight in the room, making sure to have his mouth barely seen so Dean would think they were both in the room. “If anything, I’m sure this will end with a mess to clean up.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Castiel assured, using Sam’s voice again, “it’ll be great. As long as you don’t tell him, everything will be fine.” Castiel nodded.

 

“I assure you, I remain indifferent to your activities,” Castiel said. He heard footsteps retreating quietly with someone muttering plans to himself, Castiel smiling a little. This was working perfectly. As soon as he was sure Dean was gone, he went up to the door. His fingers curled past the wood slightly and he peeked outside, seeing the coast was clear. Castiel sighed from relief, his plan going perfectly. He just hoped Dean wouldn’t do anything too extreme.

 

Castiel walked out of the room and fled to Sam’s, where the younger brother was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Instead of flying in to inform him of what Dean was plotting, he knocked on the door. “One second,” Sam called, the sound of water running coming through before the door opened. Sam was there, toothbrush in hand, smiling a little. “Hey, Cas.”

 

“Sam, I know this breaks my promise of staying out of this duel,” Castiel began, “but Dean told me he’s planning something… diabolical.” Sam rose an eyebrow, motioning for Castiel to come inside. He closed the door behind the angel and turned on the water again.

 

“What did he say?” Sam prodded gently. “Is he planning to put Nair in my shampoo again?” Castiel shook his head.

 

“I’m not sure,” he lied, “but he said it was ‘something big.’” Castiel felt somewhat bad for lying to Sam, knowing lying only led to disaster based on his readings, but had a gut feeling that the Winchesters would appreciate the effort. Sam gave a nod.

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Castiel returned his nod and went off, preparing his trap. He went into the main room of the bunker and observed it, thinking. This would most likely be the battlefield, so he wanted to be prepared. He had his idea, grinning widely.

 

Hours later he saw from the corner invisibly as Dean walked in, slingshot in hand with a few pellets in the other that were dyed different colors. “Cas?” he called. Castiel continued to stay hidden, not wanting his plan to be found out. He turned around but was met with Sam, who had two more pies with him.

 

“Got’cha,” Sam said triumphantly, launching the pie. Dean was about to duck out of the way when Castiel moved his pointer finger. His Grace allowed him to spin it around and it hit Sam in the face. Dean began to laugh hysterically, but he soon said, “What the Hell?” when Castiel began to make the small pellets explode, dying them both in colors ranging from blue to pink to red. Sam started to laugh once he’d gotten the pie off his face, Castiel putting a hand to his mouth as he laughed himself.

 

“Truce?” Dean proposed. Sam nodded, grinning widely.

 

“Truce,” he repeated. Dean chuckled but soon received a pie to the face, the brothers doubling over and holding their stomachs with laughter.

 

“Truce, Cas?” Dean wondered aloud. Castiel made himself visible and nodded, walking over.

 

“That was… enjoyable,” he said with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Just say fun.” Castiel nodded slowly.

 

“It was fun,” he corrected. Castiel looked down at the fallen pie tins, picking them up. He held them out to Dean and Sam, both now filled with whipped cream. “I believe you deserve some revenge.” Dean and Sam smirked, exchanging a glance, before jerking Castiel’s arms and making Castiel smack the whipped cream into his own face. Castiel chuckled past the whipped cream, wiping it off his eyes and mouth. “I’m so glad you are having fun,” Castiel admitted, putting his hands on both brothers’ shoulders to clean them up within the blink of an eye. “It means so much to me to witness it.” The Winchesters chuckled.

 

“Are you gonna clean yourself up?” Dean asked after a moment. Castiel thought for a moment, then shook his head with a smile.

 

“I think I’d like to do it the human way,” he said with a small laugh. Dean and Sam smiled, Dean whipping out his cellphone. He pressed a button and handed it to Castiel, the angel taking it. He heard the ringing as they waited for Chuck to pick up. As soon as it did, Chuck said, “Ready, Cas.” Castiel grinned, looking from one brother to the other. “Dear Father,” he said happily, “I’ve learned another important lesson in friendship. All is fair in love and war…” He stepped forward, putting one arm over each brother’s shoulder and pulling them close, the Winchesters laughing some more. “But family is still family in the end.”

 

“Got it,” Chuck said after a moment, “now why don’t you go clean that pie off your face?” At that everyone laughed.


End file.
